The present invention generally relates to footwear and in particular to boots.
Boots are utilized for a variety of functions including sports, work, and everyday wear. A typical boot has a shell which encloses the user's foot around the ankle area. Further, the shell can enclose the user's shin and calf. The ankle can flex laterally and medially depending on the user's movements. The ankle joint is supported by muscles interconnected between the foot and the shin area of a user's leg. Depending on the user's movement and resulting flexing of the ankle, corresponding muscles groups flex to support the user's wait and provide balance. For example, when the user leans or bends forward the tibialis anterior and proximate muscles flex and protrude forward from the ankle area.
A major disadvantage of existing boots is that the shell stresses the flexing muscles by blocking their protrusion. This is because the user's ankle is enclosed in the shell and the shell presses against the protruding muscle. This is particularly disadvantageous when the boot is a sport or work boot where the user frequently bends or leans forward. Stress on said muscles can lead to discomfort and injury.
There is, therefore, a need for a boot which reduces pressure on the tibialis anterior and proximate muscles when the user moves or leans forward.